The good, the bad and the deadly- 100th Hunger Games- SYOT
by BangBangishotyoudown
Summary: Cato won the 74th Hunger Games and they have been going strong since. This year President Cull has the perfect way to remind the Districts of what fear is. As this year the two tributes will have to work together to bring Victory to their home but with a twist like this no one is going to find it an easy ride.
1. Chapter 1

President Cull hated everyone who walked the planet; even the people who lived in the Capital annoyed him. If it were up to him he would never come out of his room and he would be away from the rats that came from the Districts and the dumb Capital people.

He was trying his best not to get angered with the Avox's that fussed around him making sure everything about him looked right. These Avox's were different from the other ones; these had done nothing wrong to the Capital and less than 3 years ago all were working Capital stylists. However lets just say Cull does not like to have his stylist talking.

"Your one in 60 seconds sir" a short green haired man said in a shaky voice as looked up into the fierce green eyes of his President. Cull smiled at this, there was nothing he loved more than seeing people shiver in fear at the mere mention of his name. If people were frightened of Snow…they had not met Cull. This year he had something special planned for the Districts that would bring them a worthy victor and bring fear once again.

"5,4,3,2,1, and you on sir" the short green haired man shouted at Cull walked through the large blood-red doors that opened onto a simple golden stage. Looking up at him in amusement was a thriving mass of anonymous figures, pulsating with the energy that is carried with a throng of people. Cull started to think about all the people who would be watching this in the Districts, holding their children close in the dumb belief that it was going to protect them from whatever twist the Capital could throw at them.

"Welcome, people of Penem" Cull said clearly into the speaker with a bored look on his face "today I will announce this years Twist". By now he could feel every person leaning closer to the screen some hopping for a bloody twist and some hopping for one that meant less death.

"This year to remember that even though not all rebels killed but they still lead to the deaths of millions, the boy and the girl tributes will be pared up" The people in the Districts were most likely smiling at this as it could lead to two victors but I was not even close to being done.

"One of them will be life the other death, only death can kill and if Life does kill a tribute both will die" This caused a few gasps from the crowd, like they really cared about what happened to any of these tributes. "If death dies, life still can not kill and if they do they will be killed straight away, if two tributes from the same district get to the end they will no longer a team but only one of them will be able to kill" I looked out to the confused crowd and smiled, they might not understand now but they soon would. I am their God and they will forever bow down before me, the God of Death.

**So if you go confused about the twist I will explain it-**

**-As always two tributes from each District shall be reaped, one boy and one girl same ages and everything.**

**-The night before the arena one will be picked to be the death tribute and the other life.**

**-The death tribute is the only one that can kill but is able to work with the life tribute to make a kill.**

**-If the Life tribute kills someone then he dies and if his partner is still alive so does the Death tribute.**

**-if both make it to the end (they are from the same district) they must fight but again only one of them can kill, the other will have to rely on finding a loop-hole or lasting the mutts longer than the death tribute.**

**Hope you submit a tribute soon!**


	2. District 4 male- It's time

**Tsunami Odair- District 4 male- 16**

"Its horrid, we are not their little puppets!" Oceania Odair mumbled as she hugged her little brother Hermit as he played with a seashell he had found the day before. Oceania looked down at her brother and ruffled his dark blonde hair playfully as he sleepy green eyes stayed focused on the small shell that belong to the very creature he was named after.

"Why is it so dark in here?" An emotionless voice asked from behind Oceania but it did not make her jump, she had to live with this everyday since she was 2. She turned her head to see her 16-year-old brother looking at her with a bored expression on his face as he dug his spoon into his ice cream. Her brother was not how you say normal, he sat like a monkey and he ate like one too. His people skills were so bad their mother and father had stopped taking him out and he never seemed to speak or show any feelings what so ever. By the far the strangest thing and most haunting thing about her little brother was how smart he was, he was like the Sherlock Holmes of Panem.

"Why are you eating ice cream less than three seconds after you opened your eyes?" Ocarina questioned, as she looked into her brothers blue eyes with the feel of victory. Her brother Tsunami was nothing like her with bright white hair complemented by pale skin and most of all his bright blue eyes. Ocarina and Hermit looked like their father, the great Victor Finnick Odair with bright green eyes and good looks even though Hermit had blonde hair like his mother her was really a younger version of his father. Not that Tsunami was not good-looking he could be the best-looking person in the district if he looked after himself a bit more but when he stood next to their mother it was like he was looking into a mirror that aged you and turned you into a women. This was most likely why their mother fussed over Tsunami the most; he would be the favourite if Tsunami liked her.

"Well, as we have talked to more than three seconds and it took me more than that time to get this your statement about me being awake only three seconds is wrong and its wrong to answer a question with a question" Tsunami said looking quite chuffed with himself, he knew when he was right but when he was wrong he did admit it but how someone could think as good as he could only seconds after waking up Ocarina will never know.

As Ocarina opened her mouth to say what she was sure was a smart comeback she was interrupted by the light flicking on.

"Good morning my beautiful children, who is ready for this years games" Their mother sang as she skipped into the room and started to fluff up the pillows. After she looked at her three children and seemed to get emotional, this was seen by Tsunami who rolled his eyes and quickly went back to eating his ice cream. "Look at you three" She said with tears in her eyes "Hermit is twelve, Tsunami is sixteen and my little Oceania is eighteen this year and is going to volunteer!" she squealed as she hugged Oceania and Hermit who sat on the floor in front of her.

"Forgive me if I am not leaping for joy" Tsunami muttered under his voice as he scrapped the last bits of mint ice cream from the pot as he tried to escape the disappointed gaze of his mother.

"Tsunami, you know the Games are a big event here" their mother said softly. Their mother met Finnick when he was mentoring in the Capital and the way they tell their children about it, it was love at first sight. So being from the Capital their mother always made sure her children had the best food and the Games were a large event in the Odair house. She was overall a good mother; even if she did look like a clown but Oceania and Hermit always found it ironic how the child she reached out to the most was the one who hated her more than anything.

"Tsunami" She whispered as she took a seat next her eldest son who just seemed annoyed by the whole thing. "You know you should train because with your brains you could volunteer after your sister, you would be a Capital star with your looks" She said as she clapped her hands with excitement.

"Like father?" Tsunami said in a sarcastic voice as he raised an eyebrow at his mother.

A blood curdling screamed echoed through the house freighting the birds that nested in the bush just outside the grand window that would soon fill the room with light once the sun rose. All three children looked at their mother who had a look of worry on her face.

"I am coming honey" she shouted as she ran out the room leaving the three siblings alone again.

"I think the last person he wants to see is you" Tsunami seethed as he went back to pouting at the empty ice cream pot he held in his hand. Oceania's green eyes narrowed at this comment as the scream from their father started to die down.

"You know, life is going to come back and bite you in your ass one day" Oceania snapped as Tsunami walked into the kitchen shrugging as he shrugged his shoulders. Shocked that her brother did not give back any clever comeback to how life was not a living thing so it could not bite her she started to look out the window at the rising sun. Something bad was going to happen today and it was going to change their family forever and Oceania knew it.

**The way I am going to do this is the boys get a chapter about the morning of the reaping and the girls get the chapter of their morning and the reaping (as you can not tell a lot about a tribute from the reaping). **

**I still need a lot more tribute so far I have:**

**-District 1 female**

**-District 4 female **

**-District 4 male **

**So PLEASE! submit a tribute and please help me get this story started as I think the twist will play out well and if anyone is unsure about the twist ask me and I will explain it a bit more. So what do you think to Tsunami as a tribute and being Finnicks son? please tell me and review it will be appreciated and please tell me if there is anything I could improve on. **

**I know this is short but I have been busy and I wanted to get this up. **


	3. Disrict 4- Female

**Albany Solt- District 4 female**

The sun rises over the vast ocean that lays out before my eyes stretching out to lands unknown to anyone in District 4. Albany's dark blue eyes lit up as the orange sunrays reflected off them. She scrunched up her toes and smiled as she felt the soft white sand fill the gaps between her toes. Albany wanted nothing more than to dive into the deep blue sea and catch a few more fish for her breakfast as she never got enough at her foster home but with it being the reaping the District was crawling with peacekeepers. If she were seen fishing she would be forced to go back and answer to her foster mum, not that she cared much no one did. Not that Albany wanted pity no that was the last thing she wanted. She was just unwanted and Albany had long accepted this fact.

Most people would think she was a troubled due to the lack of a true family but Albany never felt hurt in any way. It may be true that some problems she had were due to not having a family but as she never knew her true family, there was nothing to miss. Most families would be crying over the idea of their children having the chance of being reaped today but Albany never really felt like her foster-mother cared at all. Maybe it was because Albany never cared? That was it she never cared so why would other people care? Albany did not need them anyway, she was not like other fifteen years olds who was always chasing boys and crying that they got sand in their hair. No way Albany was a fighter, she always had been since her mother left her on the doorstep of the orphanage when she was only a few hours old.

But she was not dumb enough to volunteer for the Games, her life was not the best but the idea of being a survivor meant she had to live. The Games are a death sentence, they should call them names of death after all if you're not a volunteer and your name is written on that paper you are always going to die unless the gods smile on you. They are people's deaths in a small note disgusted as names, death notes. Albany smiled at this as she nodded to herself, that's what she would call them from now on, death notes.

"Hey Albino!" a teasing voice shouted from behind Albany making her smile drop from her face. Only one person called her that to her face, it was true everyone called her that but only one did it to her face. Erik, the oldest boy from her foster home and the most annoying. He was sure he was better than everyone else and never hid that making Albany grow a disliking to him straight away. "Mother says that you have to go home to get your reaping dress on" He said as he sat next to Albany in the sand and smiled at her showing his missing teeth, most likely what he had lost in a fight.

Albany just simply nodded and continued looking out to sea. If Erik had any hope that Albany was going to speak he had a different thing coming. Albany never spoke to the point were she had been labelled mute by the District doctor, branding her as a freak even more than she was in the first place. After a few moments Erik got the message and started to walk back the way he came.

"Just make sure you get home in an hour because this time I am not making a cover up for you" he said winking his eyes before sprinting up the streets back to where the dock ends and houses start.

* * *

"Welcome wonderful children, who is ready to see some kids die?" the blue haired man shouted into the speakers like he was really expecting people to cheer for the idea of kids getting killed. The blue haired man or Glass as the Capital people knew him as fixed his sparkly blazer and looked round at the mass of children that stood looking up at him with hatred in their eyes. After 3 year on the job you would think he would be used to the hatred from District 4, it does not help that we have not had a Victor for 20 years so we are never in the best of moods.

"Fist, the boys" Glass spat out one word at a time as she started to move to the bowl for the boys. _Yay the first death note of the year, what fun_! Albany said to herself as Glass started to unfold the perfectly folded piece of paper and smiled as he read the name out. "Tsunami Odair" he screamed with joy as people gasped in shock at the name. Albany followed everyone's eyes to where everyone was looking but was unable to see anything. It was not that she did not know who he was, everyone knew who he was and not just because he was Finnick Odair's son. He was the biggest freak in the District and for a Victor's child to be called that he must have been a very big one.

After a few second a tall boy with white blonde hair and pale skin stood up and started to walk to the stage with no sort of shock on his face whatsoever, if anything he looked like he did not care at all. After he got to the stage a sat down cross-legged and started to suck on some lollypop as he still kept the same bored look on his face. Albany looked at him with confusion; here she was all her life thinking she was the only one who did not care about anything but all this time she was not alone.

"And the female tribute is.." Albany shook herself back to reality and gave a sigh of relief when she found out she had not missed the 'lucky' females name. "Albany Solt!

Her world seemed to freeze in place as she looked round at the people who were making way for her as they tried not to snigger.

_It can't be me can it? No, no the Odair girl was volunteering this year…its all she ever went on about at school_Albany thought to herself as she searched through the crowd for Tsunami's older sister. It did not take long but to her shock she was just stood there smiling up but not a 'good luck smile' a more sinister twisted smile.

There was no was she was going to volunteer for some girl she did not know and not when she had a chance like this. Tsunami had no training, all he had been his brains and that annoyed most people. So soon she mummy and daddy's little favourite would be gone and she could get everything she wanted. She was going to enjoy seeing her brother getting ripped apart by the careers.

"I would not get to angered, she does not know what the word kindness means" Tsunami whispered as he held up a pink lollypop to Albany. Was this a sign of kindness or him saying sorry for his sister not taking Albany's place she did not know but she was not about to take this gift and make it look she was best buds with her district partner.

Not saying a word she flicked her hair and rejected Tsunami's act of kindness.

"Suit yourself then, more for me" Tsunami mumbled from his place on the floor before going back to making Glass feel uneasy. Albany had turned her only chance of a friend away but she did not need one anyway…did she?

As she looked at Tsunami and felt a pain rush through her body as she was swept with guilt. No, she was not starting to get a crush on him…he was not the one. Was he?

**So that's District 4 fully done and next will be District 1! I hope I wrote the character well and made them interesting.**

**Their story is going to be great to play out and feelings might play a part in who they want to kill in the arena but let me tell you this it's not going to play out the way you think.**

**So what do you think to these tributes and if they are yours did I write them well? And do you think I should make this one were you sponsor your tribute or should I just leave this the way it is.**

**Also I need more tributes in quickly, you can submit as many as you like. I am willing to complete this story and I have the time on my hands to do it so please submit!**


	4. District 2- Bad blood

** District 3- Carlos and Thea Aranti, 17**

Carlos Aranti's brown eyes narrowed as he turned away from the blinding rays of sunlight that shone through the small window illuminating the entire basement. The silver blade of the throwing knife that he held in his right hand gleamed in the early morning sun creating a refection of light on the ceiling that followed him everywhere he went. Carlos walked over to the targets that were placed at the other room and glanced up at the clock as the digital display changed to 5:00am. Carlos did not care how early it was, due to him volunteering this year he had to make sure his skills were up to scratch. There was plenty of time to sleep once he was in the Capital.

He knew his mother, the long forgotten Victor Electi Aranti would disapprove of this idea but it was really no surprise after what she went through in the Games. From the day she was put in the arena she had nothing but the Capital trying to kill her, everyday she would have a different mutt hunting her down but somehow she always got away. So after she was crowned Victor most of her family was killed, for some unknown reason the Capital wanted her dead and was not going to let her get away with not losing anything.

After that his mother was worried that her children would be forced to go into the Games so she trained Carlos from the day he could walk and that's when he found his love for spears. However she was not the reason he had not told anyone in his family about volunteering, it was his twin sister and reason for volunteering in the first place Thea. She has always been better the Carlos in anything she did and half of the time she did not even try. Thea hated to let Carlos win and he feared that if he told her she would volunteer just to beat him again like she always did.

Carlos had to show everyone that he was just as strong as Thea was and even though she had skill he had brains. If he could win the biggest competition in Panem maybe his mother would have faith in him and to top it all off he had a fool proof plan to volunteer without his sister joining him. They always reaped the girls first then the boys so by the time Carlos had volunteered it would be too late for Thea to join him. And yes she might volunteer when she is 18 but Carlos would always be more loved, after all who could not love him?

Shaking his thoughts away he turned his attention to the 4 knives that were already speared in the circle target. Sadly none of them would have given a fatal blow but Carlos had a good feeling about this.

"Come on Carlos you can do it, come on" Carlos whispered to himself as he closed his eyes tightly shut and brought the knife up in front of his face. Even though his world was blackness he had memorised over the years were the target was…it was just hitting it that was the problem.

"One, two-"

"So, you really think you are going to hit that?" Carlos quickly opened his eyes just enough to see the tall figure and curve the knife away from them. When his vision became less blurred a girl only a big taller than Carlos came into view making his face fleer up with anger.

"Well, I would have hit it if you did not get in my way Thea" Carlos snapped as he yanked the small knife out of the wall behind his sister and threw it back in the small cardboard box it came from. Thea was already dressed in her perfect pure white dress that had a tight black belt around her waist and matching high heel shoes. Carlos had to admit that his sister was pretty and the way her straight brown hair was up in a tight bun just complemented that fact. Thea smiled as she picked up a silver sword and started to spin it around in her hand as she gave her brother a sinister smile.

"You can't hit anything with your eyes open let alone with them closed" She giggled as she followed Carlos to the door still holding the sword in her hand.

"Just leave me alone Thea" Carlos sighed as he tried is best not to get too flustered. Thea smiled sweetly before turning around sending the knife soaring through in the air until it hit the target bang in the middle.

"Well just admit that I am better than you in EVERYTHING and maybe I will let you go" Thea said teasingly as she stood in the way of the door as she watched her brother put on a brown leather jacket and push her out the way.

"Just fuck off Thea!" Carlos shouted as he walked up the stairs slamming the do behind him and making the house shake. He would show her one-day.

* * *

"Welcome, welcome District 3 to the reaping of the 100th Hunger Games!" Carlos sighed he hated new escorts they was always messing things up. The green haired women smiled as she walked across the stage in heels that must have been about 5 inches off the ground. "This year as it's a quell and my first year in a District other than 12 I have decided to change things up a bit, boy first" Portia shouted as she walked over to the boys reaping bowl.

"No" Carlos whispered as he glanced over to Thea who just looked bored by everything. Maybe she would not want to volunteer and just let him go into the Games by himself. He hoped.

"And this years male tribute is, Alfred Jim-"

"I volunteer!" Carlos shouted at the top of his voice as he ran up the stage pushing the small twelve-year-old that was reaped out the way.

"Oh goodie a volunteer and what is your name?" Portia said as she pushed the microphone in Carlos face. What a change this was from District 12, at least they had volunteers after all that means more pay for Portia.

"My name is Carlos Aranti and I will be District 3's next Victor!" He almost sang as Portia smiled and made her way to the girls bowl. As Carlos looked out in the sea of people he saw none other than Thea smiling back at him. The two looked in silence at each other as Portia picked out a name.

"Please no" Carlos mumbled as he shook his head at Thea but all he got in reply was a small short nod.

"Luci J-"

"I volunteer" Thea shouted as she ran faster than Carlos to the stage. At that this Carlos turned round and punched the wooden door behind him until his knuckles started to bleed and drip onto the wooden stage.

"Are you ready to get beten for real this time?" Thea said as came bounding up to Carlos with a fake smile on her face.

"You know what the twist is this year, why would you volunteer this year!" Carlos shouted at the top of his voice at his sister. His brown eyes looked into her full of anger as he paid no attention to the blood that dripped down his clenched hand.

"Because I am going to enjoy seeing your face when you are labelled the life tribute" She laughed as she walked back to the microphone to blow kisses to the crowd. She had beat her brother at everything so this was going to be a piece of cake, like always.

**Sorry about the wait but I have had a lot of stuff to do at school. I know I said it would be District 1 this chapter but I stayed up all night writing the chapter for the female and forgot to save it just because I am dumb. So instead of making you wait I did these two as I had already wrote it. I PROMISE! It will be the next chapter and if it's not the creator of the tribute can beat me can beat me!**

**I did these two together as they are siblings so I could describe them both in one chapter and I hope I wrote them well. Oh, and I have all 24 tributes s thanks to everyone who submitted!**

**I also need your opinions on something:**

**Should I do the goodbyes and train ride after the reaping or just go straight to the chariot rides.**

**Should I do two separate chapters for each tribute in the reaping or do them both together?**

**Thanks for reading please review!**


	5. Tributes

Tributes

**District 1 male: **Brett Lambert- 18

**District 1 female- **Demetra Sophia Montgomery- 18

**District 2 male**- Xander Oridines- 17

**District 2 female**- Rylie Ambridge- 16

**Disrict 3 male**: Carlos Aranti- 17

**District 3 female**: Thea Aranti- 17

**District 4 male- **Tsunami Odair- 16

**Distirct 4 female**- Albany Solt- 15

**District 5 female**- Stacsia Camlotte- 15

**District 5 Male**- Klaus Hunter- 18

**District 6 female**- Katani Vhinx- 18

**District 6 male**- Tarbos Ranger- 15

**District 7 male**- Buddy Jones- 14

**District 7 female- **Camilla Lenderson-14

**District 8 male**- Hugo Chalice- 17

**District 8 female**-Charmaine 'Charm' Elizabeth Chung- 16

**District 9 male**- Pomae Rosen- 18

**District 9 female**- Grain Jennings- 13

**District 10 male**- Wez Huang- 16

**District 10 female**-Hella Jarris- 12

**District 11 male**- Chance Parker- 16

**District 11 female**- Sage Jennings- 13

**District 12 female**- Antoinette George- 16

**District 12 male**- Gastaus Ferrell- 15

And the way the reaping's are going to go

**District 1**

**District 2**

**District 5**

**District 6**

**District 7**

**District 8**

**District 9**

**District 10**

**District 11**

**District 12**


End file.
